Soulbrothers
by Ciu Sune
Summary: Kimo has been disapearing for hours at a time, and Dart decides to find out where he keeps going. Just a fluffy DartxKimo fic. Rating for implied slash.


Okay! As I have said in my profile, I am a HUGE fan of Elfquest, and have been one for quite some time. In re-reading 'Phoenix' for maybe the 20th time, I checked online and was very disappointed at the lack of Dart/Kimo fanfics. Therefore, I decided to take matters into my own hands!  
  
Dart and Kimo: uh-oh . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Elfquest is not in my possession, although to date I own 27 of the graphic novels, one of the actual novels, 7 of the comics, and an AU spin-off(which is excellent). And I now am writing a fanfiction with all my wonderful knowledge.  
  
Culinary: Don't worry Ciu. Lives are overrated nowadays anyway. Oh, and this is in Dart's pov.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Night had fallen. I felt the brisk breeze and saw the dark come to life with sights, sounds, and smells. Still, I wasn't able to enjoy it. I was busy waiting. Finally, just after Mother moon was hidden by the cloudy sky and I lost track of how long I had been there, I saw it. Or rather, -him-, walking up to my hiding place. I woke up my wolf, Bristlebrush, and let him know that as soon as I pounce, he is to immediately start off for the clearing I chose the day before.  
  
He is closer now, I duck up and wait for his back to be turned. Soon, I spy my moment and put the opening to use. Clamping my hand over his mouth so he doesn't yell his surprise to the world, I leap on my wolf. "Bristlebrush! Go!" And we head for the clearing.  
  
Once there, I dump my companion onto the forest floor and glare. Waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Dart! What--?" That was all I needed to begin my attack.  
  
"You Zwoot-Brained Rattle-head! Do you know how much explaining you have to do?? This is the seventh time this moon that you have disappeared for a day, returning only after late nightfall!" Angry? Oh yes I was angry. I had taken the time to watch his habits in these comings and goings though. I calmed down after a bit and sat down next to him on the ground. ". . .Kimo . . .Where have you been?"  
  
"Well," Kimo had started to fidget with blades of grass, braiding them and tying them into knots. "You know how when we went scouting a while ago?" I nodded, remembering. Kimo and I had gone alone. It was Shenshen's idea. She wanted to go pick herbs with Leetah, but needed an escort to the choice spot. When got there, Shenshen decided she didn't want her escorts around, and suggested that I take Kimo and we scout out more of the area. Kimo spoke again. "Um, do you remember what happened when we reached the stream?"  
  
Despite the situation, I had to stifle a chuckle. We had found a stream and decided to take a break and go for a swim. Somehow Kimo 'accidentally' got pushed in before he was ready and was swept along with the current. I managed to pull him out before the stream reached a village. A human village. Kimo was soaked, but aside from that and him losing one of his armbands, he was unharmed. We guessed that the band floated past the village. "I remember Kimo, what of it?" What did the stream near the humans have to do with anything? . . .oh no. . . "You didn't!"  
  
But Kimo stared at the ground, not even daring to fidget anymore, and I knew that for some reason, he had had contact with humans. That was enough for me. I had always had a temper when it got the better of me, and this did. I grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him, yelling at him all the while. "How could you?? You know that because of the Shard War and the Hong G'ta Sho, we have tried to avoid contact with them!" I pushed Kimo down, pinning him, and took a breath to continue my rant. But before I could speak again--  
  
**Dyrr. Please let me explain! It isn't as bad as you think. All I am to the humans is a small gift left by the riverside. **  
  
What? I have no idea what that meant but in sending there is only truth. I sigh and run my fingers my hair. Then I let him up.  
  
"All right. Tell me your tale, but send so I can see clearer pictures." I give my soulbrother a faint smile, and he grins back, immediately perked up on the grounds that he might be found innocent.  
  
** When my armband came off as I was washed down the river, it stuck in a little indention right off the bank. I didn't try to get it because a human was coming. The next day I went back to see if I could get my band back. When I reached the river, there was only a human boy kneeling by the bank. He seemed to be putting something down. I waited until he was gone, then I quickly went to see if I could find my armband. It wasn't there, but in its place was a cloth pouch. Look! ** Kimo stopped the sending to show me the pouch at is side.  
  
"I thought you got that from Shenshen." I was surprised. A human boy had made that?  
  
"Nope. Not Shenshen!" He smiled at me, High ones I loved that smile. "Shall I continue?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
He resumed his story. **Well, that is why I kept going back. We've exchanged things, that's all. I . . . I won't be going back anyway.**  
  
"What? Why? If all you did was give gifts to one another, why stop? I am giving you my permission to continue doing this. We need to begin making friends with the humans again anyway." I didn't understand. Kimo defied my orders to stay away from humans, but when I begin to allow him to, he refuses!  
  
**Dart, I think he saw me. Today, I was taking his gift and setting down my own when he jumped out from behind a bush. I got away fast, but I just -know- he was watching the whole time. **  
  
Through his sending, I could feel Kimo's inner suffering. He wasn't only upset because he was seen. It was that he -was- able to be seen. A real wolfrider would have noticed eyes on them.  
  
"Oh Kimo, don't--" I stopped. He wouldn't look at me. That was easily remedied. I grab both of his shoulders, and as he glances at he in surprise, I look eyes with him. **Listen to me soulbrother! Wolf blood might not run as strong in your veins as it does mine, but it -doesn't matter-! Nothing will change, and nothing is different! Humans will be humans, wolfriders will be wolfriders, and sunfolk will be sunfolk. I will still be dart and you. . .you will still be my Kimo. Understand?**  
  
Kimo looked away, not disagreeing, but not agreeing either. I wasn't satisfied with that. "Look little soulbrother, I am not letting go of you until you agree with what I said. That means we could be out here all night and -I- don't mind the night. I smirked at him. He surprised me with his retort though.  
  
"Maybe I don't /want/ you to go. Hm?" I bopped him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I glared at him playfully and held onto his arms so he would stop trying to get up. Teasing Kimo is fun!  
  
"Mm. Kimo, if it was me in your situation, I'd admit that my soulbrother was right all along, so he would let me up and we could go back to his den and have furs instead of grass." In the darkness, I could see Kimo blushing. Did I mention teasing him is fun?  
  
"Ok," he said. "You win whatever we were arguing about." He mock-glared at me. "Happy now?"  
  
I stood up and gazed down at my little soulbrother, who was still lying on the grass. Sprawled out on his back, he looked very enticing. "Yes. Yes I am. /Very/ happy."  
  
"Because you won?"  
  
**Yes,** I sent back to him, **but also because I am going back to my den with the loveliest elf three ways to the two moons.**  
  
Kimo goggled at me. "you. . .you mean you weren't kidding?" In reply, I put him on Bristlebrush's back, got on myself, and started riding toward the Holt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
All right! ^_^ so that was my Elfquest fic!  
  
All in all, I think it was pretty good, especially since it was my first attempt at an EQ fanfiction, much less a Dart/Kimo pairing.  
  
I hope that you lot enjoyed reading it. Please review! 


End file.
